


The Magician's Mind

by feluriana



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, a bit of a sick fic, adam parrish needs to REST, adam thinks a lot about ronan, for blue lily lily blue, for the raven king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Adam had a lot of things to worry about, and still, Ronan Lynch managed to often invade his thoughts.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	The Magician's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I just keep thinking about these two and wishing for MORE of them in "blue lily, lily blue" and here is the result of this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The magician's mind was a living hell. 

The engineerings in his brain never stop working. 

He thinks about Aglionby. Be a good student won't get him anywhere: he has to be the best one. Adam Parrish has nothing on him capable of allowing him just to be himself because to be his own self meant absolutely nothing. Consequently, he has to try harder than anyone else. Study every subject before classes, do the homework as a surgeon would do a complicated proceeding, pay attention to everything said in the classroom as if those words could save him. He was a desperate, thirsty man in the middle of the desert, and knowledge, a ruthless river. 

He thinks about his job. How good it would be not to need it. He allows himself a little bit of this misery and thinks about how everyone else he knows has  _ time _ . God, he wanted time. The wound is rapidly replaced with everything he has to do: the schedules, the clients, the bosses, the cars, what everyone and everything needs from him. He speculates about how this schedule can fit with Aglionby's. 

He thinks about money. How much money he has on his worn-out wallet; how much money there's left at his apartment. He calculates what he needs to buy to live and what can be considered a luxury. He knows without having to even think about it when his payday is and wonders if his money will last. Well, he has to find a way to make it enough.

He thinks about his parents. He imagines if things would be different if they were a loving family. The circumstances would still be difficult, but he would have... What exactly? Support? Someone cheering for him? He doesn't know what a caring family means, but he's seen enough of life in Fox Way to know that it makes a big difference. Blue doesn't have money, but she has the kind of confidence that can only exist when you know that, no matter what, you are loved. He doesn't know what would be different in the present, but, sometimes, he allows himself to wish he had had a family while growing up. He wishes for at least one happy childhood memory or two hearing ears. 

He thinks about Gansey, his best friend. He thinks about the vision of killing him. He contemplates the idea of a world without Richard Gansey III. His throat burns. He will figure something out. He  _ has to;  _ Gansey dying is not a damn option. It won't fucking happen. He needs to think of something. Something, anything, something... 

He thinks about Blue rejecting him. He regrets so many of his actions towards her, as much as he regrets things he said to Gansey. It hurts to think that he is... This. This person capable of causing so much pain and hurt people who care about him that are only trying to help. He equilibrates his regret with his anger. Anger because Gansey doesn't know how it is to be him, and he shouldn't attempt to decide what's best for him. Anger because Blue, who once could have had a good impression of him, who even held his hand, saw his true self and realized he was harmful to be around.  _ It's not gonna be you. It's not gonna be you. It's not gonna be you.  _ Of course, it won't be him, because he's too broken. Who would ever want a damaged and unfixable person like him? He was lonesome and shall continue to be so. That was for the best. 

He thinks about Cabeswater and what it means to be what he is now. A magician, everyone keeps saying. He was neither magical nor extraordinary. He was merely a channel, a worker: he relocated rocks. 

He thinks about Ronan Lynch. He realizes he had been thinking about Ronan Lynch frequently, more and more, over the days. He knows why. Adam Parrish is usually a great judger of character, but here was Ronan, a boy who he'd thought to be an entirely different person. He judged Ronan to be just a wealthy kid, not as much because of his money as because of his family and happy childhood, not used to the cruelty of the world. Undoubtedly, one couldn't imagine what damage finding your dad beaten to death could provoke in a person. Still, he didn't sympathize with Ronan's disregard for education, his imprudence, and his attitude. He thought it was only this, a rich and loved kid dealing with trauma the only way he knew how: causing trouble to get attention. However... He was embarrassingly wrong. 

He knew now that his opinion of Ronan started to change when he saw the way the boy's face turned bright when he was taking care of Chainsaw. He understood then what Gansey meant by Ronan being different before Niall's death. There was something about Ronan Lynch, an incendiary and self-destructive creature, gently carrying a baby raven around that was unbearably out of character.

No, he realizes now, this was precisely Ronan. 

The same Ronan who thought about him, a person who he continuously fought with, when he knew Aglionby's tuition was going to rise. Money was not something Ronan cared about because he had plenty of it. That's why he shouldn't have wasted one second thinking about this, yet he remembered Adam. It wasn't a favor since Ronan didn't ask to help: just did it. Same way when he punched Robert Parrish. Just did it. Like he was designed to care so ardently that he wasn't able to  _ not  _ do something. He thought about Ronan furiously writing  _ remembered  _ on a windshield of a car. He meant it with such intensity Adam felt it in his bones. 

That was the Ronan who went to Adam's work one day and caused a stupid fight right after he left a hand lotion for him Adam's car. The same Ronan who would obey Gansey and welcomed Blue to their group by letting her caress Chainsaw. A damn dreamer. A magical creature who dreamt the sweetest person in his world to be his brother. Someone who, quietly, listened to animals breathing, hoping he could wake them. 

The pieces felt strange at first, but when Adam put them side by side, it made perfect sense. Adam's pride was a bit hurt for being wrong about Ronan: that's why he kept thinking about him. He liked being observant, it was his job to know things, but he still got this one wrong. It bothered him a bit. That's why he kept considering Ronan and everything he did. The nights they slept next to each other, about the way he walked. Has anyone realized the way Ronan walked? Adam wondered if his attitude was something rehearsed or a natural thing. Adam thought about Ronan alone in the Barns and something twisted inside him. Perhaps because he knew how it felt to be this solitary and wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Yes, definitely that.

There was one thing Adam Parrish had always been used to ignore: his own well-being. In the morning, he felt strange but went to school anyway. Nauseated, his head hurt. Maybe it was the heat considering he used his bicycle since his car stopped working and he hadn't had the time to fix it. Yes, it was probably the heat. He couldn't properly understand what was being said in class, but he read the blackboard and saw it was a subject already known by him. Gansey probably said something he didn't listen to. He remembers even Ronan talking to him. 

"Parrish," Adam thought he said. "Are you collapsing at the normal level or for real this time?"

He can't recall if he answered or just stared at him. 

Adam got to his bicycle and went to work. 

He worked. 

He felt the buzz in his ear, a pressure between his eyes. 

"Cabeswater?" he asked but received only silence in response. 

He endured the best he could and finished his obligations. He said goodnight and didn't even clean up before heading to his bicycle only to find it tied up in the back of a BMW. 

Ronan was leaning against his car, hand in his jacket pockets. A loud and disturbing sound coming from inside. 

"Lynch," Adam greeted. "Are you robbing me?" 

Ronan smirked.

"Yes, sure, I'll sell this piece of garbage because I could really use the money to leave my father's house. You wouldn't believe him. He's obsessed with a dead old man." 

Adam laughed, at least he tried to. He felt too weak to do anything. 

"I'm taking you home," Ronan said as he sat in the driver's seat. 

Adam didn't have the strength to argue, then he just did it as he was told. Ronan's music was the equivalent of a thousand dishes being shredded at once. Adam didn't mind because it allowed him a moment of stillness in his mind. When he thought about it, he recognized this was the only moment that such a phenomenon happened in his life. Adam couldn't help to wonder what was inside Ronan's mind that demanded such a loud external sound to be shut. He thought about questioning him, yet the idea felt weird. Adam supposed they were friends now but were they the type of friends to share feelings and thoughts? He couldn't say. He wished they were because he was... interested. 

"Hey, Parrish, are you deaf in both ears now?" Ronan said as he turned the volume down. 

"What?" Adam didn't know he had said something. 

"I asked you if it's okay to stop and get some soup because I'm starving, and we have nothing but cheaps to eat back at home." 

Adam wanted to go home, but he supposed it wasn't his place to demand something as Ronan was giving him a ride. For that reason, he agreed. Once they stopped in what it seemed to be a homemade food establishment, Ronan turned to get something in the backseat. Because of the way Adam was leaning in his seat, they stood very, very close for a moment. Adam inhaled Ronan's perfume. 

"Take it," Ronan said, breaking the spell and threw something in Adam's lap. "I think you might be getting a cold. This is just a pill to prevent that. It's nothing strong, but you can still feel a bit sleepy, you should take it right now because it's not that late... I mean, you can sleep and still wake up in time for class." 

There was something weird in his tone. Was Ronan nervous? He sounded different. Adam had been, indeed, feeling very sick the whole day. 

"Yes, you're probably right. Thanks, man, I'll pay you later," Adam thanked and swallowed the medicine without water. 

When they got out of the car, Ronan ordered two soups that Adam didn't even remember tasting because he devoured all of it quickly. Ronan barely ate and offered the rest of his own soup to Adam, claiming it wasn't the way he liked. Adam accepted as he realized he had forgotten to eat the whole day.

Ronan paid for everything. Adam, once more, said he would pay him later. And he would. As they walked to the car, Adam felt dizzy. Maybe Ronan was right, and the soup was, indeed, bad. He felt like passing out.

"Are you swooning, Parrish?" It was supposed to be an insult or a joke, but his tone was concerned.

When Adam didn't reply, Ronan got to his side, held him by the waist, and put Adam's arm in his own shoulders. Ronan carried him to the car and put the safety belt on him. Adam didn't feel well. His vision was blurred, he felt like throwing up. 

"If you puke in my car, I swear to God, I will murder you," Ronan alerted as if he had just read his mind. Was it possible? Ronan was such a magical force of nature. Perhaps he  _ could _ read minds. 

Adam's mind drifted away while his senses stopped operating. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Ronan's side profile. Adam thought to himself that Ronan was quite breathtaking once you overcome the fear that he might bite you if you stare at him for too long. 

Adam opened his eyes. 

No, he was still dreaming. 

Adam slept again. 

He opened his eyes and didn't recognize his small apartment's ceiling. He wasn't home. Adam became fully awake in seconds, a racing heart in his chest that slowly went back to a normal rhythm once he understood he was safe. He was just at the Barns. The sofa was very comfortable, the blankets were soft. He couldn't remember the last time a pillow didn't give him a sore neck. Why was he in this living room? How did he get there? And, above all, what time was it? Was he late for class? 

He looked around and saw a plate with two sandwiches and lots of fruit. He smelled coffee coming for the kitchen; he got up and served himself a bit, not finding Ronan in the process. He ate the fruits, ate the sandwiches, drank the coffee; he put aside his thoughts. 

He failed and thought about Ronan Lynch instead.

He knew Ronan Lynch might have a crush on him. He took some pride in it because Ronan was otherworldly, exceptional. Adam's vanity made him feel good about this. However, Adam couldn't quite understand what was happening as much as he wasn't sure he wanted to. Understanding could mean that he would have to name it and, maybe, stop it. He didn't want to stop. 

He went to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to clear his head. He felt more real, less ghostly. He was still tired, but he guessed he could never feel restful in this lifetime. 

He went outside and walked until he found Ronan. Chainsaw was flying, Ronan just lying there in the grass, supported by his elbows. He looked like a god in his kingdom. Before, he would say that Ronan Lynch could be a god of war. He was all fire, loud melody, sharp edges, deadly threats, challenges, and speed. Adam thought that despite being very accurate, all these things were still incapable of explaining all of him nonetheless.

Seeing Ronan lying in a field, surrounded by mist, made Adam feel intoxicated (or maybe it was just the flu or something). Ronan could be the god of all wildlife, regarding his creatures. 

Adam sat at his side. Not too close, not too far away. 

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"I thought you'd died," Ronan said without looking in Adam's direction. 

Adam studied his profile and simply answered: "I didn't."

"Good for you then."

They stood in silence for a bit until Adam spoke again. 

"I think I was supposed to be at school."

"I called Fox Way and asked Maura to pretend to be your mother. She said you had a fever and was looking like shit, which is only partially a lie. Then she called your work to say the same thing. You have the day off," he explained. 

Adam could protest about how he wasn't like Ronan and couldn't miss a day at school or his work. He remembered the day before and how he felt. How his body seemed to be shutting down. He supposed he still wasn't at his best right now either. 

"Thank you," was what he chose to say. 

Ronan nodded. 

"How did we end up here? And by  _ we _ I also mean Chainsaw."

"The last time I slept here and didn't bring her, she spent a whole day pecking me, that prick."

"Well, they do say that the pets resemble the owner." 

"Who says?" 

"It's just common knowledge." 

They smiled for no reason at all. Adam thought about how foolish and juvenal they behaved together sometimes. It was a reminder that, no matter what, they were still teenagers and were entitled to be a bit ridiculous. 

"Anyway, I was taking you to your home, but I wasn't quite sure if you had slept, passed out, or passed away in my car. I thought that it would be better to bring you here, even my couch is an improvement to your shitty bed. I stopped at Monmouth first to get her and voilà." 

They sank in silence once more. 

"You drolled in my car," Ronan stated. 

"And you still carried me to your couch? You really are a true Christian."

"What can I say? I try my best," he answered with a shrug. 

Adam thought about Ronan getting close and carrying him out of the car, laying him carefully on the sofa, covering him with blankets, and placing a pillow below his head. His heart ached for a reason he could not quite comprehend. 

"Just to clarify... Did you carry me like someone would hold a sleeping child... Or did you just threw me on your should like a bale of hay? 

"Definitely a bale of hay." 

However, for Ronan's misfortune, he was too paled, and Adam could see him blushing. He felt a bit brave. Or possibly he was just a self-indulgent asshole. 

"And did you watch me sleep to guarantee I wouldn't die? Because if not, that's very rude of you. I was an unwilling sick guest at your house and deserved the attention."

Ronan rolled his eyes, blushing even harder. 

"You tire yourself out too much, Parrish," he declared to change the subject.

"Well, that's all some of us can do." 

"I know, I know. I...," Ronan stopped and considered the next words. "I feel bad for giving you another task. If you're too tired, just..."

"No way, Lynch," Adam interrupted immediately. "I said I would help you. I will." 

"But you're clearly not in the position to help even yourself."

"It was not my best day, I appreciate your help, but I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Don't try to say what I can or cannot do."

"But  _ why _ ?" Ronan insisted, facing Adam.

"Why what, Lynch? Use more words." 

"Why help  _ me _ ?"

"You asked," Adam merely said. Ronan's let out an unsatisfied breath, and Adam explained further. It was getting simpler to just talk to Ronan about things. "He killed your father, Lynch. He deserves it." 

Ronan's face was shadowed by pain as he swallowed. 

"Like Whelk deserved?" 

"Are you judging me? Yes, Whelk killed Noah, deserved what happened, so will Greenmattle deserve what we'll do."

Ronan remained quiet. 

"Look, Lynch, if you're worried about me, don't be. I know I'm busy, but I won't just let him come to Aglionby every day like he didn't fucking send the Gray Man to kill your father. Besides, I can't let you start being irresponsible with your life just because you're too angry again. That's just out of the question." 

After a while, Ronan sighed and smirked, "Well, then, Magician, if you say so." 

And just like that, they started to spend all Adam's free time together. Adam would make plans, Ronan would dream. Adam would watch Ronan sleeping. They would try to wake the sleeping animals. Adam would get out of his job to find a BMW waiting in the parking lot. Ronan would drive, sometimes with a defined destination, sometimes not. Ronan would sleep at St. Agnes on his bad nights. Adam would come to the Barns. Ronan would try to teach Chainsaw to call Adam's car shitbox. Adam would roll his eyes. 

They would listen to Ronan's horrible music. 

Something would go quiet in Adam's chest. Silence would fill their minds while the squash murder song filled their ears. 

"Thank god I only have one functional ear," Adam joked, and Ronan chuckled loudly. 

They gossiped about Gansey and Blue, shared their apprehension about Noah becoming more unstable, and talked mean shit about Aglionby boys and their wealthy parents. Ronan suggested countless ways they could prank Henry Cheng to what Adam would laugh and say he would think about it. 

Once, Adam looked out of the window and thought that Henrietta was kind of beautiful. He hated the place, but he found it slightly delightful while he was in Ronan's passenger seat. 

Adam Parrish, the army of one, suddenly became a twofold system. One day at his job, Boyd literally said: "Hello, Mr. Lynch, are you here to take Adam or to leave your car?" 

"Only to take Adam, sir," Ronan answered. 

"Make sure he doesn't study too much."

"I'll do my best." 

"Adam, if I find out you're fixing his car without actually making him my client, you're out of your job," he joked. 

"I wouldn't dream of that, sir." 

Blue asked why they were always "disappearing together" to what Ronan replied with a sarcastic "jealous, maggot?"

Jesus, what were they doing? 

And why was Adam so at peace with all of this? He was such a shitty person that playing with Ronan's feelings for the sake of his ego was making him feel  _ happy _ ?

He realized that he could never deserve someone like Ronan, Adam was too broken, but he couldn't find a way to put an end to whatever they were doing. 

They were at the Barns. 

Adam fell asleep while watching Ronan dreaming. 

When he woke up, Ronan was the one watching him. 

"Jesus, Lynch, stop being a fucking creep." 

"When you are facing a miracle, you have to stare," Adam raised an eyebrow. "I meant that you don't rest much, so it's a miracle when you do." 

He stumbled a bit in his words. It was... cute.

Cute was not a word Adam thought he would use to describe Ronan Lynch.

"It's late. I have to take you home," Ronan stated, trying to move on from what he said before. Adam agreed, they drove back to St. Agnes. 

It was a warm sensation; to be taken care of.  _ On purpose _ , and not because of an obligation. It was intoxicating to hear Ronan saying things like that as if they were a real unit, and Adam hated himself a little more for what he was doing. 

When Ronan parked at St. Agnes, he got a backpack in the backseat and left the car without even asking if he could sleep there. Adam just knew he would and, worse, he was thankful for it. 

Adam allowed Ronan to shower first and pretended to finish homework in the meantime. Ronan left the bathroom wearing a shirt of what was probably a weird Irish band and sweatpants. Adam showered and thought about everything. 

It was kind of strange to think about Ronan Lynch while Adam was taking a bath and the said object of analysis was right on the other side of the wall. He did it anyway. 

Why haven't Ronan done anything? Maybe, he was just confused and didn't even like Adam that much. What was there to like? 

Ronan was all attitude, fearless. Yet, he wasn't doing anything. Never said a word, never invaded Adam's space. 

Did Adam want him to do something about his supposed feelings?

As Ronan would say: "Jesus, Mary, fuck," Adam thought. 

He wanted it. He actually wanted Ronan to do something so he wouldn't have to do it himself. He was afraid of trying anything and seeing the confusion in Ronan's eyes. Maybe Adam misunderstood Ronan's feelings. 

Maybe he misunderstood his own feelings. 

When he left the bathroom, Ronan was gone. 

And the disappointment that hit him made his emotions very clear. 

_ I want him back here.  _

_ I want him. _

Adam looked out of the window. The BMW was still there, thank god. 

_ Jesus, Adam, calm the fuck up _ . 

He opened the door to look for Ronan at the same time Ronan Lynch opened the door to get back inside once again. 

Neither said anything, surprised. 

Ronan was looking intensely at him, and Adam wondered if he had done or said something to upset him.

"Is everything..." he meant to ask if Ronan was okay, but he couldn't finish the sentence because Ronan put one firm hand in Adam's neck and pulled him close to his body. He kissed Adam. Adam's head shut down.

The magician's mind was one living heaven. 

The engineerings in his brain stopped working. 

He tried to keep himself conscious so he would be aware of everything. How Ronan's lips were soft (what a strange thing to think about), how his mouth was hot against Adam's, how their faces were practically smashed together. How Ronan so urgently kissed him as if they had only a few seconds to do so. At last, he noticed that Ronan didn't deepen the kiss. 

Ronan could probably feel Adam's heartbeat against his hand.

Ronan stopped, breathless, and separated their lips, keeping the hand in Adam's neck and not moving away that much, their noses still brushing. What a combination of erratic breaths they were by then. 

"Sorry," Ronan said after a short moment and broke the spell. He put some distance between them and pressed a hand in his eyes. "I just..." 

It was Adam's turn to interrupt him. 

Adam took Ronan's arm and pulled him closer so he would get out of the threshold. He closed the door when Ronan got out of the way, then he crushed Ronan against the door using his own body. 

He kissed Ronan deeper than they did before. He put a hand on Ronan's waist to bring him closer as if they were not touching almost everywhere. He rested the other hand on the back of Ronan's neck, his thumb in Ronan's throat. 

Ronan responded after a few seconds and slid one hand under Adam's shirt, as the other ran through Adam's hair. Ronan pushed a lock of Adam's hair, and Adam  _ moaned _ . He thought that maybe he should be embarrassed... But Ronan started kissing his neck, and he didn't have the time to be upset by that first sound because more unfavorable ones followed. 

Adam searched for Ronan's lips and kissed him more. 

The engineerings in his mind tried to start working again, but all he could think was  _ oh _ . And then Ronan broke the contact. 

"Wait, wait," he panted. 

Adam thought for an instant that maybe he was being too much. Maybe Ronan only wanted to try something, see if he really wanted Adam, or was just having a sexual crisis. And Adam, oh my god, pushed him against a door! Jesus, he acted so desperately, and now Ronan was leaning against the door and not touching him anymore. Did he get it all wrong? Was it too bad?

Yes, Adam was just too much. He couldn't just take things slow to see what Ronan really wanted... No, he just had to be all reckless. Great, Adam Parrish.

Now he was embarrassed by every sound that had come out of his mouth. 

However, even though he was disoriented and ashamed, he couldn't help to think he needed to do everything again.

"Why are you kissing me?" Ronan asked as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"What?  _ You _ kissed me." Adam replied defensively. 

"I'm aware of that, Parrish," Ronan stared at him, looking like the usual Ronan, the one that would fight Adam for basically anything and everything. Adam couldn't take him very seriously when he had swollen lips and a flushed face. "And I'm aware of  _ why _ I kissed you. But why did you?"

_ What?  _

"Why did  _ you _ kiss me?" Adam raised an eyebrow. 

"I asked first." Ronan retorted. 

"And I asked second, this isn't first grade, Lynch." 

Ronan kept staring, menacing. Adam stared back, waiting for an answer. He already made a fool of himself in front of Ronan Lynch, so that was hardly anything left to be afraid of. 

"I think I made myself pretty obvious already, Parrish."

"Have you?" Adam instigated, trying to lock his gaze in Ronan's eyes instead of his mouth. 

"Jesus, you are such an asshole, honestly. Yes, I have. I didn't think you were fucking stupid. Are you?"

Adam let out a laugh. It was pretty funny to see a flush-faced Ronan swearing and trying to look all intimidating. 

"You are, aren't you? You are fucking stupid," Ronan said, but he was trying to contain a smile; Adam laughed harder.

"It was all that crapy music of yours. I have brain damage now." 

"Ha-ha, Parrish, you still haven't answered my question." 

"Well, I did, with my mouth on yours seconds ago." Adam gestured to the space between them. "You were out and was going to see if you were okay, but then you stopped me and, well, I kissed you back. Why? Didn't you want it?"

Ronan let out a snarl. "I wanted it, obviously! But... I just wasn't expecting."

"Lynch, I'll need more words." 

Understanding what was happening was pretty hard already. So, if Ronan wasn't scared by Adam's reaction, then what?

"I hate this purgatory we live in. Sometimes I think you might like me back, and other times I keep telling myself I'm delusional. I honestly couldn't stand anymore. I wanted to destroy something."

"You thought I would push you away; have, I don't know, a homophobic overreaction and stop being your friend?"

"Something like that," Ronan admitted. 

"Well, and what you wanna do now that I kissed you back?" Adam felt brave and afraid simultaneously. Brave enough not to only just kiss Ronan but also to push this conversation. He wanted to clarify things, to  _ communicate _ . However, he was still frightened of what Ronan's response might be. 

When none of this was real, flirting and caring could be comfortable. It was one thing to fantasize about someone, to be curious; it was other entirely different to see who this person really is and want more. 

Ronan swallowed and lowered his voice even more. "I want to know what it means to you." 

As if standing still, with Ronan so close and intensely staring at Adam, wasn't already painful enough, Ronan just had to add his smoker breath to this conversation. Fine, maybe Adam  _ was _ stupid about him because he couldn't think straight right now.

"Are you swooning again, Parrish?" Ronan teased when Adam took too long to answer.

"You're such an insufferable asshole, you know that?" 

"People do say that about me sometimes," Ronan smirked and shrugged. He was so beautiful, that jerk. 

"Yes, and they are right, but you're just like a rottweiler." 

"What? Are you comparing me to a dog?" 

"I'm saying that they look scary and are physically capable of slitting your throat, but they are actually pretty cute puppies that just want attention."

"Again, you've lost me." 

"I'm trying to explain that you are  _ nice, _ Ronan. You are stupidly sweet. You do stupidly lovely things... Could you let me finish?" the question was asked because Ronan started kissing Adam's neck again. 

"I'm stopping you from embarrassing yourself more. It's getting disgusting." Ronan's voice vibrated in Adam's skin, and Adam felt as if he had been hit by a thunderbolt. 

Adam took Ronan's face with both hands and made him look at him. 

"As I was saying, I think you're okay."

"Okay? Is that so?" Ronan gave him a mischievous glance. 

"Yeah, not the worst thing that could have happened to me. You're pretty okay." 

"And what would be the best thing that could happen to you right now?" Ronan asked, leaning closer. 

"Getting some sleep because we have classes tomorrow, and  _ I _ care about that."

"I guess I'll make an effort to be the worst thing that has happened to you then." 

Ronan grinned and kissed him again. God, he  _ was _ the worst, Adam wanted to take everything he said back, but it was hard when Ronan was kissing him into mindlessness.

The magician's mind was empty of everything else except for the taste of Ronan's Lynch skin. Emptied of everything else except the weight of Ronan Lynch when he pushed Adam against his bed and laid on top of him. Emptied of everything else except Ronan Lynch biting his earlobe and saying into his hearing ear: 

"I think you're pretty okay too." 


End file.
